Electric machines, such as motors and generators, convert electrical power to mechanical power, and vice versa. A typical electric machine includes a stator having electrical windings wound on stator poles. Whether operating as a motor or a generator, the stator is subjected to changing magnetic fields, which create heat in the stator windings. The heat in the stator windings reduces the efficiency of the machine. This problem is particularly prominent in internal stator machines, in which the stator is inside the rotor preventing direct access to ambient surroundings. Thus, techniques for removing heat from a stator of an electric machine would be well received in the art.